Deathglares
by Yumehito
Summary: Naruto wants to know why Sasuke shots him deathglares whenever he goes near Sakura. SasuNaru and a bit of SasuSaku. Oneshot. ShounenAi. OOCness.


Deathglares  
_ Yumehito_

Plot Summary: Naruto wants to know why Sasuke shots him deathglares whenever he goes near Sakura.  
Pairings: SasuSaku. SasuNaru.  
Disclaimer: Plot is mine. Naruto & All Characters © Kishimoto Masashi

A/N: Finished on 100306. This is my third Naruto and Sasuke/Naruto fic and my fourth fic in general. Pointless flaming are laughed at. Feedbacks are appreciated.

* * *

_First Deathglare_

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" was the question Naruto kept on looking for an answer for about – an hour already. This time is just like those times when Iruka-sensei would give out written exams and he can't think of an answer that makes sense. One thing is sure though, he did something the mighty and proud Uchiha Sasuke didn't like.

Deathglares between him and Sasuke are common – very common to the point that the both of them consider this as their way of saying 'Hi!' to each other. But this time,it was different... Sasuke's deathglare this morning was a _real deathglare._

What did he do? Nothing. Just like his habit, he started his day with his usual 'Ohayoooouuuu, Sakura-chaaaan!' Ritual and had his chitchat with Sakura when he suddenly felt two fiery sharingan_ed _eyes glaring at him. It was serious as Sakura flinched at the sight of Sasuke.

Sasuke then came closer at Sakura leaving Naruto alone without someone to talk to.

_Second Deathglare_

Naruto's deathglare ramblings went on.

The next day, he received his second serious deathglare from Sasuke. What happened? What did he did again to make Sasuke mad at him? Nothing. They just had this little mission involving insects at a field.

Nobody knows that Sakura was allergic to a certain little insect. Nobody knows that this certain little insect can be found in this field. Nobody knows that this certain little insect can harm Sakura.

Because of his deathglare yesterday, Sakura was ignoring Naruto again. Maybe Sasuke told her to avoid Naruto and seeing as Sakura is a Sasuke fangirl, of course... she would oblige.

Even so, Naruto, who has this puppy little crush at Sakura ever since he saw her picking flowers with Ino, was terribly worried about Sakura. Right after Sakura was bitten by this certain little fellow, he hurriedly went to check her. Just as he carried Sakura in his arms, ready to go back at Konohagakure to send Sakura to the hospital, he felt two fiery sharingan_ed _eyes glaring at him.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke with his body all stiffened as if he was petrified by something. Sasuke came near Naruto and carried Sakura instead, leaving him alone again.

_Third Deathglare_

Naruto's deathglare ramblings went on.

The next day, he went to Ino's Flowershop to buy flowers for Sakura who was now in the hospital. Her allergies had resulted to rashes so, she was adviced by the nurse to take a bit of rest. Naruto went to Sakura's room and saw the pink-haired kunoichi sleeping. He put the flowers on the side table and held Sakura's hand.

"Be well, Sakura-chan," he whispered. Sakura woke up, her eyes widen when she saw Naruto. "W-wh...ere's S-asuke-kun?" she immediately asked the blonde. Naruto felt sadness as he, Naruto, was the one who visited her and yet, she's looking for Sasuke.

"I don't know," Naruto replied back, fighting the sadness that was now swelling deep inside of him. "T-thanks for v-visiting," the kunoichi told her as she took away her hand from Naruto. Naruto doesn't understand what's happening to Sasuke and Sakura but one thing's sure... Sakura wants Naruto to leave now.

Taking one last look at Sakura, Naruto gave her a smile. He looked back and was about to continue walking when he spotted Sasuke on the glass window, standing outside the room with two fiery sharingan_ed _eyes glaring at him.

Naruto, petrified at the look of Sasuke's serious deathglare, just stood there. Sasuke went inside the room and Naruto, not knowing what he should do, just walked away.

_Theory_

Naruto's deathglare ramblings went on.

This time, little theories formed in his mind to as why Sasuke was acting like this whenever he goes near Sakura. And that is: _Sasuke is now in love with Sakura and seeing that Sasuke is a possessive type of person, he doesn't want Naruto lingering around Sakura._

But... it's weird. Sasuke never bothered to look at Sakura or even at any girls, so why would he fall in love with her now? But then again, people change. Deep inside of Naruto, he's sad because... deny it or not, Sasuke has found himself a soft place in Naruto's heart that nobody can replace, not even Sakura.

Even so, Naruto's now fed up. He had enough of this Sasuke-deathglare-shit. He's going to confront Sasuke now and tell him to stop his crazy I'm-a-possessive-person-hands-off-my-Sakura stunts.

He only has this admiration for Sakura and nothing more. It wasn't worth Sasuke's jealousy. In fact, he's more jealous of Sasuke's possessive attitude around Sakura and the fact that Sasuke's hers... _and wasn't, his._ No, wait! He didn't just thought it would be better if Sasuke's his, right? No, he didn't... now did he?

_Conclusion_

After having his super lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, he decided to go home. He saw Sasuke on his way home and realized that it was the perfect time to confront him. He stopped as he passed through Sasuke who still continued walking.

This habit of Sasuke ignoring people always gets on Naruto's nerves. "Bastard, learn to stop when it's obvious you need to," he said – no, he actually yelled. "Stupid, I don't need to stop. Just because you stopped walking, it doesn't mean I should stop too," he replied back.

Naruto... missed this kind of Sasuke. It was the old Sasuke he's been waiting for days. The Sasuke he's meeting these past few days were nothing but a deathglaring machine who only appears just to shot – well, deathglares at him.

Remembering back his _purpose _for talking to Sasuke, he immediately asked him about it. "Well, sometimes I am stupid and sometimes, I do act like a dobe like what you're saying but this time, I'm sure of what I am going to say," he started.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, waiting for the blonde's _new discovery. _He's kind of serious and it looks as if he really thought of it through and through which was rare for the usual stupid guy like him. "What?" he asked impatiently. "Hurry up and I have to meet someone," he added.

"Sakura-chan, right? Well... I just talked with you today to let you know that I am not in love with Sakura-chan or something so you do not have to be bothered or feel somewhat jealous when I am around her since like I told you, I am not in love with her and you know, we're just friends so if you would, stop throwing damn glares at me with your two damn fiery sharingan_ed _eyes since they're not damn funny, they make my hands damn numb, they always make my body damn stiff as if petrified, and they're damn scary but then it makes you look damn cool which makes me like you damn even more," panting, he said everything with one breathe.

He thought everything was perfect until – DAMN! He had said something he shouldn't have He just wished that that _tiny detail _will slip through Sasuke's ears.

Wishing... and wishing, he looked at Sasuke. He waited for Sasuke's reaction and for a minute, he was joyous thinking that it did slipped through Sasuke's ears... NOT.

Sasuke smirked. "You ARE stupid and you ARE a dobe,_ dobe,_" he said. "First, who the hell told you that I was in love with Sakura? Second, who the hell told you that those glares were for you? And third, did you really think that my fiery sharingan_ed _glares made me look _damn _cool so much that it made you like me _damn _even more?" and that, he smirked once again.

Naruto turned pink and _ignored _Sasuke's last line. "What the hell did you mean, you're not in love with Sakura-chan? And those glares were not for me?" he asked. "That's why I told you, you were stupid," he replied back.

Sasuke looked straight at Naruto's eyes then bowed down, making sure Naruto can't see his eyes nor his face and said, "No, I do not like Sakura, let alone, fall in love with her. Those glares weren't for you but for her." "W-what... do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"First... I know you like Sakura so the reason I glared at her the first time because she was _so _close to you when you were talking. I talked to her and told her to stay away from you," he replied. "S-so, that's the reason why she's avoiding me!" Naruto grumpily said.

"I glared at her the second time just because I was annoyed with you. You were very worried and you even carried her... so to keep the distance between you and her, I took her and carried her myself," he continued. "S-so, that's the reason why YOU carried her! " Naruto grumpily said, once again.

"I glared at her the third time because she broke our agreement about allowing you to visit only when I am there. You don't know how much my blood boil when I saw your hand and hers together," he continued. "S-so, that's why she looked for you when she woke up and saw me there and that's why she wants me to leave!" Naruto grumpily said, once again.

Silence.

"I still don't understand. Why glare at her just because of me?" Naruto blinked as he asked. "HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET, USURATONKACHI?" Sasuke glared at Naruto as he asked. Naruto took two minutes to think. "Oh, because you want yourself to become my bestfriend and not Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked hopeful that this time, it's correct.

"IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, DIMWIT!" Sasuke, now pissed off, confessed. Naruto gasped. This is _so _not happening! How can he... like me back? Hey, wait a minute! I'm not even sure if I like him!

"Ugh, I'm not sure what you meant by _you like me_," Naruto told him. "The way I like you... is like this," he replied back and as soon as he told him, he gave Naruto a light kiss on the lips. Naruto's body stiffened as if petrified... once again.

"Now... did that made me cooler to the point that you like me even more?" Sasuke asked with a very sheepish smirk. Naruto went pink. Damn it, he remembered. Seeing as he indirectly confessed to Sasuke first, Naruto smiled and replied, "Yes... even if you are a selfish asshole."

Naruto blocked Sasuke's lips with a kiss even before he can think of a counter to what Naruto had said. "Still, you deceived me... stupid Sasuke," Naruto said. "I did not deceived you, you just always let your idioticy and stupidity rule over you," Sasuke replied back and once again, kissed his _beloved dobe_.

_OWARI +  
_

* * *

A/N: That's the end. Hope you like it even if it was a bit longer than my other two SasuNaru fic. Well the ending's just like that, so yeah. What happened to Sakura? Well, Naruto apparently asked Sasuke to stop sending deathglares to Sakura anymore and he did although his eyes were always open and observing. Just like I said, _people change. _XD

It was supposed to be titled _Looks Can Be Deceiving _as I constructed the plot when I heard that line in a movie.

If you had read a fic with the same plot as this, I assure you that it was coincidental as I never steal plots. I had my own wild imagination, you see.


End file.
